Mon Efle
by Asrial
Summary: Saga se penche sur son passé alors qu'il tient dans ses bras son futur.


Mon elfe

J'avais huit ans.

Mon maître se mourrait, mon frère s'éloignait de moi et j'avais huit ans.

J'étais malheureux mais je ne le montrais pas.  
Je passais le plus de temps possible avec Aioros, mon meilleur ami.

Il n'avait qu'un an de moins que moi et était mon seul ami finalement.

Je sentais mes certitudes s'écouler entre mes doigts à l'âge où j'aurais du jouer aux billes, soulever les jupes des filles et me faire cajoler par ma mère lorsque je m'écorchais le genoux.

Mais j'étais un apprenti or.

Les billes étaient en plomb et lancées par mon maître pour que j'apprenne les éviter sans me faire briser les os.

Les filles n'avaient pas de jupes et auraient pu me réduire en pulpe sanglante sans effort.

Et ma mère était morte en nous mettant au mon, mon frère et moi.

J'avais huit ans et j'étais malheureux.

J'avais deux mois de plus lorsque mon maître colla son armure dans mes bras sans la moindre considération pour mon frère, pourtant plus fort que moi.

J'avais un mois de plus encore lorsque je trouvais mon maître dans la salle de bain, les avant-bras ouvert jusqu'au coude et plongés dans l'eau chaude.

Il était presque noël lorsque mon frère me hurla dessus qu'il me haïssait et lorsque j'entendis pour la première fois cette présence moqueuse et haineuse me souffler que ce n'était pas grave, que je n'avais besoin de personne.

L'équinoxe de printemps venait de passer lorsque le grand pope me convoqua.

J'étais le plus âgé des chevaliers d'or de cette génération.

J'étais le seul…

Aioros apprenait encore sur les genoux aimant de son maître argent, Angelo se dépêtrait lamentablement pour apprendre à nouer ses lacets, Shura pleurait dès qu'il s'égratignait un doigt, quand à Aphrodite, il jouait a faire des bouquets de pâquerettes pour son maître, une femme âgée qui ressemblait plus à une sorcière qu'a autre chose.

Je montais au palais, inquiet.

En moi, la voix me rassurait.

Le Pope était vieux et pathétique.

Le Pope n'était rien.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment.

Que m'importait que le pope soit vieux ?

Il était la seule vraie figure paternelle que j'ai jamais connu.

Mon maître n'étais juste qu'un professeur. Jamais il n'y avait eut la moindre implication émotionnelle entre nous.

Nous étions forcés de nous supporter, rien de plus.

Je m'inclinais devant le trône vide.

Nous étions fin mars.

Le 29 pour être exact.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

Le pope apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à ses appartements.

Pour la première fois, le pope ne portait ni ses robes, ni son casque.

Il me fit signe de me relever et de le suivre.

J'obéis.

Il était fatigué.

Ses cernes mangeaient ses joues creusées par l'âge tendit que son opulente chevelure rayée de blanc entourait son visage comme la crinière d'un vieux lion qui réserve ses forces pour écrasé les adversaires plus jeunes qui pourraient voir dans sa vieillesse une chance de le vaincre.

Pourtant, je sentais derrière cette apparente fragilité la puissance intacte d'un cosmos incroyablement concentré, comme un soleil qui s'effondre sur lui-même et se contracte avant d'exploser en une super nova capable d'engloutir tous ceux qui ont la malchance de se tenir sans son environnement immédiat.

Le pope était vieux et fragile.

Certes.

Mais il était quand même capable de raser quelques babioles fragiles si d'aventure un imbécile tentait d'avoir sa tête. Ho, pas grand-chose, trois fois rien même…Le Sanctuaire, la Grèce, l'Europe même… Vraiment trois fois rien.

Il me faisait peur.

Je le respectais pour ça.

Pourtant, Shion était doux aussi.

Le feu sous la glace ?

Non… La glace est cruelle.

Shion ne l'était pas.

Je l'avais vu punir durement certains. Mais jamais au grand jamais faire preuve de cruauté.

Je l'avais vu devoir tuer un apprenti pour avoir violé les règles du Sanctuaire plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Il ne l'avait pas fait décapiter, il ne l'avait pas fait fouetter à mort comme il en avait le droit.

Non.

Il avait tout simplement broyé son cerveau par l'esprit en une fraction de seconde.

La mort avait été instantanée, sans douleur.

Juste comme une chandelle qui s'éteint.

L'apprenti n'avait même pas eut le temps de se rendre compte qu'il mourrait.

C'était une mort douce….

Le grand pope me guida dans ses appartements.

Ils lui ressemblaient.

Presque spartiates mais pourtant chaleureux. Là, un épais fauteuil déglingué mais qui devait être atrocement confortable, un peu plus loin une coiffeuse au vernis passé, une table et un écritoire fatigués, un monstrueux lit à baldaquin entouré de tentures épaisses de velours brodé, probablement d'origine espagnol. Une rapière sur un mur, des armoiries étranges qui n'avaient rien d'humaine, quelques animaux bizarres empaillés.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander ce qu'ils étaient.

Shion me sourit sans répondre.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, simplement sans importance…

Nous avons traversé sa chambre.

Je remarquais une forme dans le lit bien que la matinée soit bien avancée.

La présence dans le lit bougea, révélant un homme qui me sembla très vieux alors qu'il devait avoir entre trente et trente cinq ans.

Je ne m'y intéressais pas vraiment.  
J'étais trop jeune pour reconnaître là un secret d'alcôve comme en gardait Shion par dizaines.

Il me guida jusqu'à une petite chambre, juste à côté de la sienne.

Le marbre blanc et froid avait été couvert du sol au plafond d'épaisses tentures colorées qui repoussaient le froid et la poussière.

Deux hautes fenêtres qui donnaient sur un petit jardin et une fontaine délicate rendaient la pièce presque surréaliste.

J'avais quitté un monde de rudesse pour pénétrer au cœur du sanctuaire d'une famille.

Des mobiles en boit, peints de couleurs un peu criardes tournaient doucement sous le très léger courant d'air que notre entrée avait causé.

Une petite veilleuse en terre jetait une lueur blafarde non loin du lit, avalée par la clarté matinale qui entrait par les fenêtres.  
Et là, dans le coin le plus éloigné des vitres, un petit lit à barreau.

Je reconnu immédiatement dans les coups de couteaux sur le bois la trace de la main du maître d'Angelo. L'homme était chevalier d'argent par formation, mais ébéniste par amour du travail bien fait.

Le petit lit était magnifique…

Sur le pourtour, une épaisse tapisserie couverte de petits lapins et d'oiseau colorés empêchait ce qu'il y avait dedans de se cogner contre les barreaux.

Shion se pencha pour pêcher ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Il me posa dans les bras un paquet de tissus un peu lourd.

Je restais sans comprendre, la bouche ouverte, interdit.

"- Grand pope ?"

Le paquer s'agita doucement dans mes bras avant qu'un petit vagissement ne s'en échappe.

Je sursautais.

Si Shion ne m'avais pas retenu, sans doute l'aurais-je lâché.

Je me libérais une main tremblante pour repousser le tissu tout doux.

Et je restais saisit, comme frappé par la foudre, comme si je venais de rencontrer Zeus lui-même et qu'il m'avait promis toutes les merveilles du monde…

Mais la plus grande de toutes, je l'avais dans mes bras.

Un visage doux et fin.

Des yeux en amande d'un violet profond.

Une petite bouche étroite qui bavait légèrement.

Deux points violets au dessus des yeux…

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la merveille que je tenais dans mes bras.

En moi, la voix qui me torturait depuis des mois hurla de rage avant que je trouve la force de la repousser rudement.

Elle reviendrait bien sur. Mais pour l'instant…  
Ho déesse…

Le bébé planta ses yeux dans les miens après s'être détaché du regard du pope.

J'eux l'impression de basculer dans le vide, comme si ce nourrisson pouvait lire au tréfonds de mon âme.

Je tremblais légèrement.

Je ne remarquais pas sur le moment la surprise du Pope.

Le bébé leva un petit poing.

Si petit qu'il ne pouvait faire le tour du doigt que je lui tendais.

Comment un être aussi petit pouvait-il vivre ? Les bébés étaient plus gros normalement.

"- Il est si petit !!!"

"- C'est un atlante. Il est normal qu'il soit petit. Il va vite rattraper un humain, ne t'en fais pas…"

Le bébé attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux dans ses doigts.

Il se mit à rire avant de frotter mes cheveux contre sa joue.

"- Il aime ce qui est doux."

Je souris sans m'en rendre compte.

"- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

"- Mu…."

Je ne réalisais pas que je tenais dans mes bras le fils de notre pope.

Je ne réalisais pas qu'en lui donnant la vie, Shion venait d'amputer la sienne d'une bonne vingtaine d'année. Il était si vieux… Porter ce bébé, le mettre au monde… Il était déjà chanceux d'avoir survécut.

Mais tout ça, je ne le savais pas.

Je voyais juste ce bébé aux doux yeux violets qui venait d'enchaîner mon cœur et mon âme aux siens.

"- Mu…"

Je répétais le nom une fois avant de me pencher pour effleurer le petit nez du bébé du mien.

Il éclata de rire.

"- Il va avoir faim, tu veux lui donner le biberon ?"

Je hochais la tête.

Sans même lever les yeux sur Shion, je m'assis sur la chaise puis prit le récipient en verre couronné d'une tétine.

Le pope me plaça le bébé correctement dans les bras.

J'approchais la tétine des lèvres de Mu.

Très vite un fort bruit de succion emplit la pièce.

Je ne remarquait pas le trentenaire entrer dans la petite chambre, approcher de Shion et l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Je ne le reconnus que plus tard comme le Chevalier de Céphée du moment. Il n'avait pas encore Albior à charge à l'époque.

Je ne réalisais que bien plus tard encore qu'il était probablement le père de Mu et Shion sa "mère"

Le petit bébé s'endormit dans mes bras, rassasié.

"- Saga ? Je n'ai que peu de temps à consacrer à Mu. Veux tu bien t'occuper de lui ?"

Le hochais lentement la tête, incapable de me détacher de cet enfant.

Je promis

Je promis plus que Shion ne comprenait.

Je promis de m'occuper de lui… Toujours…

Je promis encore lorsque, des années plus tard, j'enfonçais mon poing dans le cœur de Shion pour m'avoir refusé le rôle de pope.  
Comment pouvais-je protéger correctement Mu si je n'étais pas pope ?  
Comment pouvais-je m'occuper de lui si je n'étais pas celui qui lui donnerait ses ordres ? L'ordre de se mettre à l'abri et de préserver sa vie ?

La voix me connaissait.  
La voix connaissait mes…ma faiblesse….

Elle ne joua, elle l'utilisa…  
Pourtant, en moi, restait seul le désir brûlant de protéger le bébé qui m'avait été confié et qui était devenu un adorable petit garçon.

Mon cœur se brisa lorsque Athéna me pardonna, sur le parvis du temple du pope.

Non parce que mon poing venait de le détruire, mais parce qu'il était là…  
Parce que tu étais là, mon Mu…  
Toi que j'avais juré de protéger et que finalement j'avais blessé au-delà des larmes.

Je ne mourrais pas pour elle, mais je mourrais parce que je n'avais pu respecter le serment que j'avais fait à ton père.

Je mourrais parce que mon cœur était déjà en miette d'avoir heurté le tien.

Si seulement… Si seulement les dieux avaient eut pitié.

Mais la pitié leur est étrangère.

Nous ne sommes que des jouets pour eux.

Je rouvris les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux, inexpressif, de Shion.

Le lui obéit sans un mot.

Je le suivis au Sanctuaire pour prendre la vie d'Athéna.

J'obéis, sans un mot, sans un regard.

Je crus mourir une fois de plus lorsque je lançais l'Athéna exclamation contre toi.

Je sais que j'ai retenu mon cosmos.

Je sais que j'ai retenu ma force.

J'aurais pu vous balayer, j'aurais pu vous faire choir. Mais je ne le pouvais pas.

Comment aurais-je pu ? Moi qui avais déjà tant fait pour te faire souffrir ??

Lorsque tu as prit le chapelet de Shaka de mes mains, je manquais m'effondrer à tes pieds en te suppliant de m'achever, de me pardonner, de me frapper….

Je voulais simplement ne plus voir ta froideur de ton regard….et ton regret pour Shaka…

J'avais si mal à cette seconde… J'étais…Si jaloux….

Mais nous sommes mort, une fois de plus.

Je mourrais seul, le cœur vide et les yeux secs.

Parce qu'une fois encore, je n'avais pu remplir mon serment fait sur son petit museau de bébé.

Je n'osais te jeter un regard lorsqu'Athéna nous appela à elle.

Je n'osais aller vers toi qui te jetas presque au cou de Shaka.

La mort décidément était tout ce que j'attendais.

Et puis, nous sommes revenus…  
Encore…  
Tous, cette fois…  
Vivants pour de vraie.

Shion a reprit sa place de pope.

Un autre a prit la place de Céphé dans ses draps.

Sans doute devrais-je m'horrifier que ce soit mon petit frère. Mais comment le pourrais-je.

Je n'ai jamais vu Kanon plus heureux que depuis Shion lui fait la cours.  
Car même s'ils sont à présent ensemble depuis près de quatre ans, jamais le pope ne se laisse aller à l'indulgence.

Pour lui, une vie de couple est une cours perpétuelle, un besoin permanent de surprendre l'autre, de le charmer, de le faire vibrer et de lui faire découvrir encore et encore de nouveaux horizons.  
Sans doute est-ce pour cela que Shion et mon pirate de frère s'entendent si bien…

Il y un peu plus d'un an, ils ont disparus ensemble pendant une semaine, sur un bête voilier dans lequel je n'aurais même pas confiance bien qu'il soit en calle sèche.

Lorsqu'ils sont revenus, ton petit frère grandissait déjà, Mu.

Tu passes tes bras autour de ses épaules.

Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, comme je sais que ni Shion ni Kanon ne t'on entendu passer dans leur chambre pour atteindre la nourricerie où tu à toi-même grandit.

Tu m'embrasses sur la tempe.

Je te souris.

Je pourrais passer en revue tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous pour que tu me reviennes… Non….pour que tu m'enchaînes à nouveau a toi et fasse valoir tes droits sur moi.

Je pourrais.  
Mais je ne le veux pas.  
Ces mois ont été si durs que je préfère me concentrer sur le présent.

Le présent, et l'avenir.

Dans le berceau d'où je t'ai tellement souvent sortit pour te donner le biberon, deux bébés dorment.

Le premier à tout juste six mois.

Il a les cheveux bleus de mon frère mais les yeux violets de Shion. Déjà, il montre un caractère impossible et purement insupportable qui semble charmer au-delà des mots le jeune Andromède.

Près de lui dors un autre bébé.

Lui à les cheveux parme et les yeux bleus.

Contrairement à son oncle, il est plus doux, plus joyeux, plus facile à vivre.

Il n'a qu'une semaine, mais déjà, le fils de Shion et Kanon s'occupe machinalement de lui comme je m'occupais de mon jumeau lorsque nous étions au berceau.

L'aîné des deux se réveille.

Je le prends dans mes bras.

Immédiatement, notre fils s'éveille à son tour pour que tu le prennes dans les tiens.

Nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre avec un biberon chacun.

Nous nous touchons juste du bout du pied.

Dans nos bras, les deux bébés engloutissent leur déjeuner.

Bientôt, ils se mettront à miauler, réveillant Shion et Kanon.

Alors, nous irons tous les quatre déjeuner dans la cuisine, les bébés avec nous.

Puis nous nous installerons dans le jardin, les petits sur une couverture.

Parce que c'est l'été et que nos enfants ont besoin de prendre l'air.

Puis, dans quelques temps, quelques années à tout le moins, nous les entraînerons…  
Peut-être….

Ou peut-être pas…

Ce que feront les enfants n'est pas de mon ressort mais du leur seul.

La seule chose qui est du mien, c'est une fois encore, te tenter de m'occuper de toi, mon elfe.

Mon Mu.

Comme je te l'ai promis.

Peut-être cette fois, y arriverais-je ?  
Je n'en sais rien.  
Mais ce bébé entre nous est une promesse de plus.

Cette fois, je l'espère définitive.


End file.
